


Black and Blue - Drabble

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Mentions of hurt, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Written in 2002, don't copy to other site, let me know in the comments which pairing you picked, please don't re-post elsewhere, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Thoughts of someone who's free, and still trying to break free.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on 19th December 2002. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age





	Black and Blue - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: These people are not mine. Simple as that! 
> 
> Warnings: Real Person Slash - meaning these are based on real people, whether they really do this stuff is not known by us.

Black, why does it all seem so black...apart from the parts that are blue.

My soul is black inside, dead from my toenails upwards, my toes which curl everytime a name passes my lips, even though it has to, everyone asks.

My heart is black. Charcoaled dust covers it from where it burned and broke apart.

The world is black. Sun eclipsed by moon of night, I cannot sleep, so darkness is my only companion now.

But my skin, my skin alone is blue. And even though it might heal, it will always remain this way when I see myself.


End file.
